


After

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 111 gapfiller, written for a challenge with the theme dirty!feet!Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

I wanted to laugh this morning when Justin woke up and told Debbie he didn't feel sick. He'd been asleep for around three hours. He didn't have a hangover because he was still drunk.

He'd learn, though. A few hours into his shift at the diner, when the warm buzz of tequila and lime evaporated out of his bloodstream, when the headache started, when the smell of greasy fries and bacon made him want to hurl.

No high without the crash, Justin.

I personally planned on avoiding it as long as possible by topping off my circulating booze levels at regular intervals. I'd started as soon as everyone left – well, everyone but Justin, who never did know when to leave.

Although for once he hadn't tried to fix anything. He hadn't unleashed his inner busboy and gathered up the dirty glasses. He hadn't even indulged his inner WASP and washed his filthy feet before collapsing on my bed.

Of course, since drunk or not he was still Justin Taylor, he did rub his dick against me. It was hard and he was warm, and I felt the booze and the night and the beating regret inside of me start to coalesce into my groin, and I thought about forgetting about it for a while in his ass.

But I didn't. I just took another swallow and let him go. And after he passed out in a happy haze on my bed, his pert little ass shoved up on a pile of blankets, I sat next to him and watched him sleeping, taking occasional slugs from the bottle in my hand.

I woke up without ever having realized I'd fallen asleep. Justin hadn't moved, and there was a little crust of spit in the corner of his mouth. The bottle was between us on the bed, and it had slipped down enough that my shirt was soaked with scotch.

I heaved myself up, and carried the bottle into the bathroom with me. I stripped off my shirt, and let it fall in a heap on the floor.

I took another swallow, and felt it burn my lips, my mouth, and down past the tightness in my throat. I pissed, and smelled booze and sweat coming off my skin.

I stood in the bathroom doorway and watched Justin sleeping. He didn't move.

 


End file.
